


Taking Back (Leonard Snart)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine asking Leonard to help steal back something an ex took from you.
Series: Tumblr Imagines [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442353
Kudos: 12





	Taking Back (Leonard Snart)

You knew your ex hadn’t planned on keeping your laptop, at least you hoped they hadn’t. It was a mere coincidence that you forgot it at their place one day, and the next you two broke up due to you sort of admitting you had feelings for someone else. You hadn’t meant to hurt them, but your time with the Legends had changed you, and your feelings. Still, did they really have the right to tell you they weren’t going to be giving back your laptop?

It’s true, you could just bust down their front door with the Legends, but you didn’t want to scare them like that. Well…not completely. You wanted to be stealthy, get your property back and maybe a few other things you may have left with your ex. And who better to ask than the king of thieves himself?

“So let me get this straight,” Leonard said, “you want me to use my superior thieving skills to get back…a laptop?”

You nodded. “Yes. Just a quick in and out.” You clasped your hands together and gave him the biggest doe eyes you could. “Please?”

“Betraying a loved one, stealing, and wrecking the place? Sounds right up my alley, and Mick’s.”

You blanched. “Wrecking the place? No, no, I just need–”

“Mick!” Leonard shouted. “We’ve got a job.”


End file.
